


Stars

by luoyingu



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jaebum is such a lowkey romantic, jinyoung's smile is jaebum's everything (and mine), jjp fighting, like but i love it, this is really short, this ship never dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung's obsessed with space. Jaebum's obsessed with Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one-shot I thought I would post.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies. ❤
> 
> (any grammatical errors are mine.)

For some odd reason, Jaebum concluded, Jinyoung had a thing for the stars. For months he had been studying anything and everything he could on Astrology and Horoscopes. He was currently reading up on some horoscope traits when Jaebum cornered him.

"Just what the hell are you doing? Isn't this going a little too far?" He asked Jinyoung. Jinyoung pouted at him and put down his phone.

"I don't pester you about what you like, Jaebum-hyung. So don't pester me. Its fairly...fair." Jaebum scowled at him.

"Jesus I don't know Jinyoungie-ah. Its like you're worshipping the sky or some shit. You barely hang out with me and the guys anymore. I am your boyfriend, y'know. Jesus Christ, my dick is suffering Jinyoungie-ah." Jinyoung doubled over in laughter.

"Hilarious, hyung. But, I'm sorry. I just love having faith in a higher power such as the sky. It fills me with reassurance." Jaebum grabbed a beer out the fridge and cracked it. He took a swig and sighed.

"I don't have enough faith in the stars. Where can they take me, Jinyoung?" Jinyoung smiled softly.

"Its just reassurance for me, baby. You don't have to follow." Jaebum nodded and put his beer down. He grabbed Jinyoung by his ass and Jinyoung instinctively wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck.

"Well, I do know one thing." Jinyoung rubbed circles into Jaebum's back.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I'd chase you from star to star, just to see that smile on your face." Jinyoung lightly punched Jaebum on the chest, smiling a gummy smile at him.

"Yah! You sap!" Jinyoung exclaimed just as Jaebum threw him lightly onto the bed. Jaebum took off his shirt and reached out towards Jinyoung.

"But shit baby; you love it."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> much love.


End file.
